


My little symphony

by goreyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Classical Music, Dating, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyongs/pseuds/goreyongs
Summary: Haechan absolutely loved classical music and for the end of the year performance, he wanted to create his own piece. All he needed was some inspiration, little did he know he’d find his muse.





	My little symphony

Hyuck shuffled in his bed as woke up to the sounds of his alarm telling him that it was time for him to face yet another day of agonizing school. He rubbed his tired puffy eyes and got up to stretch preparing to get ready for his day. He walked over to the door to find his roommate passed out due to the hangover of a party he attended last night. Hyuck rolls his eyes in annoyance at the boy and kicks him in the leg as a sign for him to move out of the way.

“Lucas get up dammit I have to use the bathroom!” he exclaimed frowning his face at the brown haired boy. Lucas stirred for a moment to try to process his surroundings, then got up slowly wobbling in place. Placing a hand on his forehead, he facepalmed himself knowing how badly he is at holding his liquor.

 

He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it to hear a loud, and irritated scream under the blanket scaring both Hyuck and Lucas half to death “Xuxi, babe, get off of me what the fuck!” Lucas continued to lay on his boyfriend who was desperately struggling to come from under him. Lucas wrapped himself around Mark and caressed his light brown locks “No~ baby lemme just a few more hours” he said slurring his words. His breath and pores reeked of alcohol causing Mark to slightly gag in his mouth at the odor. He pushed Lucas off some so that he was able to catch his breath. He wanted to yell at him a little bit more but he figured it was no use.

 

Hyuck was used to seeing Mark at their dorm by now. Ever since the beginning of the school year when he and Lucas began dating Mark’s presence became more frequent. Most of Hyuck’s friends were either dating or looking for someone. He, on the other hand, enjoyed most of his time alone. He never thought much about romantic relationships, or really ever cared much about them. Hyuck’s first and only love was his love for classical music and especially the piano.

 

Ever since he was a child he adored the sound that pianos could produce, and he was utterly drawn to the stories each composer wanted to tell with music alone. No lyrics or words to move the story along just simply the instruments, and a composer wanting the world to hear their stories without them being spoken. He spent most of his days in the university’s concert hall studying, memorizing, and playing whatever piece he was in the mood to hear. His friends began calling him a hermit crab and the concert hall was his shell. But Donghyuck liked to think of himself as a pearl inside an oyster. A beautiful pearl that should be treasured for what it could bring to the world.

 

Every morning before his classes began he would walk across the campus to the concert hall just to play, and when students from high schools and middle schools came to visit on field trips he was always happy to put on a performance for them. Shining his amazing talent, and his beautiful smile that could brighten an entire room without the assistance of the sun.

 

Hyuck was informed earlier that week by the dean that there would be a new student and it would be his job to show this new student around. He insisted that since Hyuck was top of his class in musical arts then he should escort them around.The dean also said that he would meet the student in the office before classes started so he  _had_ learned early, but Hyuck just couldn't resist playing at least once before it was time to show them around. He entered the concert hall to find the presence of a boy with dark brown—almost black hair sitting at the grand piano. He was lightly grazing the keys with his fingertips admiring such a beautiful instrument. 

Hyuck walked over to the bright-eyed boy who noticed him and almost immediately smiled in his direction. ”Do you play?” he asked kindly. The boy shook his head ”No, I don't unfortunately, I'm pretty shit at the piano if I do say so myself” he chuckled ”I doplay a  _mean_  violin though” he said with a bit of humor hoping he’d get a giggle from Hyuck, which he in fact did. Hyuck registered the boy for a moment admiring his piercings and soft features.

”I’ve seen lots of people come in and out of here, but I've never seen you before. What's your name might I ask?"

”Oh, that's because I'm new! My name’s Na Jaemin and yours?” he exclaimed.

”Lee Donghyuck, nice to meet you, Na Jaemin!” he gushed, fumbling with his fingers not having many clues what to do with them now. 

What’s your major?” Hyuck questioned the boy excitedly.

“I major in classical composition. I’ve always been sort of lover of such a wonderful genre of music. I’m very passionate about it despite much pressure from my dad” he said with a bitter smile appearing on his face. 

Hyuck didn’t dare ask because he didn’t know the boy well so it wasn’t his business to question why the thought of his father brings a false grin to his face.

He just plays it off and tries to brighten the mood with an excited “Ah, same! I’ve been into classical music ever since I was a small child. It’s always been like a lover for me? If that’s how you’d put it.” He smiled brightly at Jaemin, appreciating how much he could relate with the boy so much.

 

An anxious look appeared on Jaemin’s face “Oh no I’m supposed to be at the dean’s office by now but I got sidetracked!” he said checking the time on his phone before rushing off towards the large black doors. “If I see you again on campus give me your number I wanna talk some more, Donghyuck!” He said rushing off as the doors shut behind him. Hyuck sat down placing a hand on his chest as the butterflies in his stomach began to die down and his heart rate decreased. The moment felt like it went by so fast. It was just so natural, and Hyuck enjoyed the boys' presence but something about him made him feel so joyful. 

 

Soon it would be time for him to head down to the dean's office to meet the new student, but all he would be able to think of is Jaemin. He hoped immensely that he’d run into Jaemin so instead of waiting for the next 5 minutes to come before he left he grabbed his bag and ran to the door as he headed towards the dean's office hoping he’d see him. Jaemin was already waiting outside the dean's office when he saw a brown-haired boy far in his peripheral vision running down the halls. He’s stopped and told to slow down by a staff member and explains (lies) to them that he’s almost late to his meeting with the dean, which in fact, he knows is untrue but doesn’t care at that point. The staff member understands and Hyuck walks over and takes a seat in the leather chair. Jaemin, who was unable to contain his laughter bursts out in a fit of giggles seeing how badly Hyuck was at lying but somehow still convinced the man.

“That was fucking hilarious! Tell me, who taught you to lie so well?” Jaemin teased the boy whose cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. “I’m not that bad of a liar!” he shot back in defense. 

“Calm down, love. Not everyone can be an amazing liar just means you’re better at being honest, and that’s good honest people are the best.” Jaemin fluffed Hyuck’s soft brown locks reassuringly so that he didn’t have to sit there and watch the poor boy be so flustered over light teasing. 

“Stop it she’s coming!” Hyuck whispered nervously as he pushed Jaemin’s hand off his head when she walked by. “Who’s ‘she’?” Jaemin asked curiously. “The dean she’s pretty nice but she still intimidates everyone, so we keep an appropriate distance”

“Ah she seems pretty ni-“ Jaemin was cut off by Hyuck suddenly standing up and nudging him to do so as well. Then greeted the lady before them. She was a very slender woman with pale skin and black wavy hair. Her skin looked silky smooth and was a very confident woman. She stood pretty average height and wore a dark black form-fitting dress, pearl earrings, and a pearl necklace to match. Hyuck was her favorite student at university so she was often very kind to him.them to kindly enter her room. She sat down in her large office chair as they sat down in the two chairs across her desk. “I brought you two into my office today to tell you that you, Kee Donghyuck, will be showing him, Jaemin Na, around campus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @galaxyhyucks I might change it soon because I’m indecisive but we’ll see


End file.
